MISS SHERLOCK (BNHA FANFICTION)
by WENWEN824
Summary: (IM ON HIATUS SO SORRY ABOUT IT!)
1. MISS SHERLOCK 0.0

"I am not the law, but I represent justice so far as my feeble powers go."

~Sherlock Holmes

Police sirens Can be heard, Reporters flashing they're cameras out and forcing themselves to come in but the yellow police tape is preventing them and also the police.Even though the Streets of Japan is Feeling Lively today. this serial killings won't stop. A tall man with a Black short hair walked passed through the crowds and The police let's him through. he puts his Hands inside his Brown coat and sighs again. he took off his hat and immediately called an officer. asking who's been murdered and what are the details. "Inspector Tsukauchi I didn't notice you are here". a Average height man walked closely to the inspector and reached out a File. Inspector Tsukauchi smiled and gently takes the file and opening it. "Ah yes. I recieved a text and it looks like you need me here" he said Flipping through the pages. the man Just Smiled and Crossed his arms "indeed it is. anyways it's the Fifth time this week" he said frowning. Tsukauchi Almost Chokes on his own Saliva. yes this Case is getting complicated and frustrating. they haven't found any Links and Tsukauchi Is Just...pissed.

"Fifth time? Jesus Christ" he said The officer nods in Confirmation. Tsukauchi looks at the files again.

"Hayama Wakashi,14 years old female, Lives Near from Shizuoka Prefecture and... a Third year student" he said surprised, This is the fifth one this week. last time it was a Male and it's also a Third year now this one?

he frowned and flipped the page again. seeing the victims body lying on the Ground Near the Trash bin. She got Multiple Stab wounds more like 13 stab wounds. The Victim also has a Red mark both of her wrist her back and her Ankle and neck. the police did look Through her bag But her phone is not missing Except To her School ID and Wallet. Inspector Tsukauchi sighs again and gave back the files.

"So Inspector did you find something?"

"Yes I did the red marks both on her wrist and ankle, neck are signs of struggle. which means the victim is trying to escape from her murderer. but sadly she didn't made it, but I'm still trying to figure out what's the red mark on her back." he said Rubbing his temples he reached on his pockets and took out his phone and dialled a number. he Turned at his side and looks at the officer beside him.

"Officer can you give me a minute? I have to call someone..."

"oh! Take you're time Tsukauchi. I'll just go and help out the others" the officer said,walking out. Tsukauchi pressed the green button creating a ring sound. he waited Patiently. until the phone picked up.

he smiled. "Long time no see Kid..." He said A Feminine voice speaks in Frustration. "Well if it's The one and only Inspector Tsukauchi and would you please stop calling me that I would prefer Sherlock..." she said and a Low Thud can be heard...she must be playing her Violin again. "Still the same I see." Tsukauchi Chuckles. The girl Groans "What is it that you need Inspector?" she said. Tsukauchi Sighs And walks at the side not caring about the reporters Babbling. "I...I need your Help" he said lowering his voice, the phone made a Thud sound "What is it again I can't hear you Tsukauchi..." Sherlock said With sarcasm. The inspector Sighs again

"I've got a Case And I need your Help"

silence filled the other line. Tsukauchi waited Patiently until he heard a Locking sound of the door. he raised his brows in confusion. "Sherlock don't tell me-" he was cut off when the girl spoke. she chuckled

"Oh Inspector you really don't know what I can do...or is it that you forgot since we didn't Have a Reunion for I don't know 2years I presume?" she said Inspector Tsukauchi was about to respond but he got cut off again.

"Inspector If you wanna ask. how the hell did I know that you're going to need my help,listen to this. It's kind of surprising that you call me since we haven't communicate to each other for past 2 years and secondly the way you speak is kind of I don't know? Desperate? And I know that you have something for me." she said Tsukauchi Smiled and replies "You have enlighten me Sherlock now are you coming or not?"

"Oh No need! now turn around"

He turns at his back and almost jump in surprise seeing a Black haired girl That's grinning like a idiot. The girl Has a Long black hair that's tied on a ponytail her Yellow eyes Scanning the whole place, she wears a White Shirt with sleeves, a Black jeans and a Brown Boots in addition to that she also wears a Dark Blue Coat that has pockets and a Grey Scarf.

Tsukauchi Walked closely to her and smiled. "Jesus Christ Kid You almost gave me a heart attack there." Sherlock Just Rolled her eyes and Huff's "Don't be Dramatic inspector. and besides I haven't change yet" Inspector Tsukauchi just laughs and pats her back "Yeah of course. Now come on I know you've been craving for solving crimes" he said. Sherlock grins and follows The Inspector.

The two walked in, Sherlock scanned the whole place. it's Dark and Full of garbage...of course Criminals would choose a dark and dirty alleyway. she Huff's again Inspector Tsukauchi gave her the files. she flipped through the pages then the second one.

"Damn 13 Stabs? that's Brutal"

"yes indeed. there's also a red mark on her wrist,ankle,neck and back. which also means a Signs of Struggle." Tsukauchi Said. Sherlock smiled and flicks her fingers

"what a Beautiful Observation Inspector! The Killer must have Grabbed her wrist tightly and it caused a red mark.but since our victim is trying to escape, The Killer Pushed her at the ground but before the girl can run The Killer Grabbed her Ankle and Dragged her." She said with full explanation and details that made the inspector Listen to her. "The killer also Chokes her using his Hands." she said. she retrieve the files and Puts her hands in her Pockets

"Inspector where's the Body?"

"it's still on the alleyway. let's go"

the two walked side by side and the officers are giving Sherlock a Weird look but she just shrugs it. "And here we are" Tsukauchi Grabbed two gloves and gave the other one to her . she puts it on and Crouch down. The girl Is Lying on her own blood Her School uniform has stab holes too. sheTouches her ankle then the wrist and the neck, the killer did Grabbed and choked her tightly but its not enough to kill the Victim. Sherlock Noticed her palms and Reached to it. The police never noticed that the Palm of the girl is Red and swollen maybe because of the blood the police didn't see it. Tsukauchi is Watching her but His Phone Ringed making him stand up and answer his phone. Sherlock Sighs and rubbed her temples,trying to think. the file did mention that she also have a Red mark on the back. she turns and the girls back and Lifts her shirt. it did have a Red mark and a Slash wounds.

She Smiled and lifts back the shirt. she stands up and takes of her gloves. she walked to the Inspector who's still Busy talking to the other line. She poked him at the back, Tsukauchi Turns around and lowered down his phone. Sherlock Lifts Her Index finger. " Did you have the victims ID and Wallet?" She said. Tsukauchi Shakes his head and sighs. "no we didn't The killer mustn't have it" Sherlock nods she was about to ask a Question again when a Police Walked to them.

"Inspector we have 3 suspects and it happens to be that its the victims Close Friends" She Puts down her Index finger and Grins.

"oh Nevermind the Primary suspects are here" she said in a sing a long voice. the two followed the police. they saw 3 girls sobbing and crying except to the Pink haired girl that looks like in the state of shock. She Just Rolled her eyes and walked to them. The three girls looks at her.

"All of you state all your names,Age and relationships to the Victim" Sherlock said without hesitation. "W-who *hick* are y-you *hick*" A brown haired girl Questioned her but She Just Ignored it. she points her finger at the Green hair girl "your name?"

"Shi-shin Fukawa 14 y-years old and I'm

Hayama Chan's Friend"

Sherlock nods and questioned her again

" Do you have a Anger to the Victim? if so then enlighten me" she said crossing her arms The green haired girl thats wearing a glasses Looks down. "N-No I dont. Hayama Chan may be Sassy and bully sometimes but I don't have a Anger towards her." She said Sherlock nods and looks at the Pink haired girl. she points her finger at her. "you name?" She Said, the girl wipes her tears and spoke.

"Sakura Haruno 13 years old Hayama Chan's Cousin."

"Do you have anger towards her?"

" N-no I didn't but I Hated her, I-I mean there's this last time that she And my boyfriend have a Relationship and when I found out...It made me furious. a-and since that day I really don't want to see her." she said Looking down. Sherlock Hummed and holds her chin. and mumbles "Can be possible that she's the killer" she turned at the brown haired girl That's Crying "State your name"

"R-Ran Haguna 15 years old *hick* also Hayama C-chans *hick* Best friend"

she asked the question again. The brown haired girl Wipes her tears using her Handkerchief and speaks "I-I do C-Cause she embarrassed me Infront of my crush but that's not all! she also embarrassed me Infront to the whole crowd! it happened 5'o clock In the evening! A-And I was about to go home when I see a bunch of police in here...a-and ..and t-thats when I received that Hayama Chan is Dead..." she started to sob. Sherlock Nods and turns around she walked to the body again...and inspects it inspector Tsukauchi Gave her the victims phone. "Sherlock maybe you can see some informations here" he said. Akashi puts on her gloves and takes the phone. and Searched to the Messaging icon. she pressed it. there's nothing suspicious so she gave it back. she crouch down to the body and thinks.

' the victims killer is one of this three girls. the pink haired girl...it can be possible that She killed her but just like she said she only hates her...the Brown haired girl...can be possible that she killed The victim But it's impossible that it was her... and the green one she's shy and one of the Victims friend too.' she Stopped thinking when a Loud Laughing voice can be heard and that just made her Pissed. she turns around seeing the symbol of peace itself that's laughing and talking with Tsukauchi.

Sherlock raised her both arms and shouted. that made the whole crew looked at her. All might turned to look at her.

"Shut up!! Everybody Shut Up!!!"

She shouted. inspector Tsukauchi sweat dropped and Chuckled "Aahaha Let her be" All might Looks at girl then to the Inspector.

"Tsukauchi isn't that girl a bit young to do this job?"

"Ah All might! she is Young maybe in age of 14. but trust me...she's a good friend and she solved a bunch of cases before...the policed trust her" he said All might nods in understanding.

Sherlock Rubs her temples still thinking.she lifts her head and Inspects the three girls she noticed the green haired girl.she keeps Covering her Mouth and her cheeks are red. she Grins And stands up. she throws the gloves away and Walked closely to the girls

"I know who the culprit is" she said grinning

Tsukauchi Looks at her in surprise and also All might. Sherlock Points her index finger to the three girls "and it's one of you"

The three girls eyes widen The brown haired girl was about to response in protest but Sherlock Cuts her. "before you guys shout in Protest Let me talk first Okay? Now Shut up. First you Brownie It's kind of stupid that youre going to kill her just because she embarrassed you. second you pinky you did said that Your Cousin has a Relationship to you're boyfriend and that made you hate her. but it's also kind of stupid That your Going to kill her just for that..." she spoke "And you Greeny You did said that You are the victims friend And You have no Intention to kill her...But you know somethings off about your Statement..."

The green haired girl Eyes widen and talks "W-what do you mean?"

" I have Observed and deduce you. by the looks of it You're a shy type, a nerd, you also keep Covering your mouth which I think someone must have slap you. And the way you speak...Nervous,panic and stress."

The Green haired girl remains silent. but Sherlock continues her Speech and grins.

"Tell me Greeny What's the Motive that you killed the Victim here Hm?" she said bluntly and still grinning. Inspector and the officers listens to her while the green haired girl steps back. Her friends looks at her in shock.

"Y-you killed her F-Fukawa Chan?"

"W-Why?"

"N-NO!!! I didn't killed her!!" she shouted she looks at Sherlock angrily and points at her. Sherlock Stuffed her hands in her coat pockets and remained Monotone. "Y-YOU DONT HAVE AN EVIDENCE TO ACCUSE ME AS THE MURDERER! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!?"

Sherlock Lifts her Index finger and Spoke. "Hm? Evidence? I don't have the Evidence"

the girl Smiles and Laughs "See!! now what are you going to do now! huh!!? Talk like a Dete-" She was Cut off when Sherlock Points at her and smiles Wickedly. the girl Looks at her in confusion.

"I told You I didn't have the Evidence...But you have it".

"huh?"

"If you really are innocent why don't you take off your Handkerchief and Take out all of your stuff in your pockets" she said the Green haired girl smirks and Puts down her Handkerchief and Takes out all of the Stuff in her pockets. "See I told you Im no-" she stopped when she felt a sticky Substance on her cheeks. Sherlock scrambled to the girls stuff. she has her phone,pills,pen, Wallet and ID...

Wait wallet and ID!

She Grins And takes the two object

"Bingo" she mumbled. the green haired girl looks at her in confusion. "Is this yours? This ID and Wallet?" Sherlock Said.

"What? ID and Wallet? They're not-" It took a second before she Gets it... The ID and the wallet didn't belong to her...it belongs to the victim. "H-how"

"You must be really busy Stabbing your Victim and you didn't notice that she planted her ID And wallet In your pockets." She Said grinning. Tsukauchi walked closely to her. "Why would the victim Plant her own ID and Wallet to her pockets"

"she knows that the police would Inspect on her Bag if theres something missing. so she Planted The two objects that's near her in order to lead us to her murderer but that's not enough to prove that it was her." Sherlock Said Putting the Two objects In a plastic bag. she lifts her Head and grins at the green haired girl thats shaken and sweating. "I Did mentioned earlier to remove your Handkerchief did I? The reason is The Victim Slapped you pretty hard...and because of that her Palms become swollen and Red maybe because of the blood... am I right? and It happens to be you didn't wash your right cheek properly that's why theres still A trace of blood can be seen."

The Police Hand Cuffed her. The green haired girl didn't see this coming...and remained her Eyes down to the ground. and listen to the Black haired girls Deduction.

"If my Deductions Is right... You are not a friend of the victim...you are just a Servant of her... the victim will tell you whatever she wants and you'll follow. And If I Hit a nerve The Victim here Always Bullies you am I right? and because of that you have lost your temper and Followed her here, you grabbed her Wrist tightly and dragged her to the dark alleyway but since she's struggling to your Grasp. You Slashed her at the back and smack her so she Rolled down to the ground...But the Victim Is still crawling and trying to call for help but you beat her to it. you Grab her ankle and dragged her away and that's when you start your stabbing session to her." Sherlock Said Grinning and not taking off her eyes to the green haired girl. " while you're stabbing her the Victim managed to Regain her strength and Slapped you pretty hard and planted a blood to your cheeks" The whole crowd of police becomes silent. and that's when the Green haired girl started to cry

"I-I had enough of her...I-Im tired a-and Angry... I-I hated her!!!! B-But" She covered her mouth and cries again the police Holds her arms and gently Drags her. Sherlock, Still monotone Spoke to the girl.

"The Victim may Bullied you. But Killing her Is not a good option" she said her yellow eyes Glowing in the dark. the green haired girl glance at her. "you have to suffer the consequences Greeny. Have a great day" She Said Turning at her back and walks away. the police Puts the girl inside the police car and drove off to the police station.

Inspector Tsukauchi Smiled and walked closely to the Black haired girl. he pats her back " what a great performance there Miss Sherlock..." He said grinning. Sherlock just rolled her eyes and Pinch the Inspectors Arms he yelps in suprise. "So Inspector how's the Chat with All might?"

"Aha...that? it's nothing special really"

"Hmmm...Sure" she said Sherlock Takes out her phone and looked at the time. she sighs "I have to go Inspector I have a Exam Tomorrow" she said smiling Tsukauchi Nods in Understanding, before she can walk out Sherlock Glance at her shoulder.

"Anyways Inspector This Case is not Connected To that Serial Killings."

And then she started to walk away. stuffing her Hands inside her coat pockets.

"What you do in this world is a matter of no consequence. The question is what you can make people believe you have done."

~Sherlock Holmes


	2. CHAPTER 1 THE GREEN MEETS SHERLOCK

If you are sad or Lonely Why don't you Listen to Music? After all...Music is you're only Friend - Miss Sherlock

SHERLOCK

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK...

'Ka# -chan! Ka@#$-chan!!'

'stop it your being Creepy!'

'I HATE IT!!'

'I never Loved You...'

'Get out in my house!'

I opened my eyes...And stared At the Window for a couple of seconds. I fell asleep AGAIN...in my Coffee table. I usually Stay in here and think,sometimes I would go and play my instruments to ease my Boredom.

I sigh and Rubbed my Temples. the outside is raining today and it's making me In peace.and a perfect Day To think! well it's not that I have chores to do Anyways. Also Inspector Didn't sent me a message or Call me.

RING!!! RING!!!

I glance at my back and stared at my phone that's placed at the Kitchen counter. I stood Up and Reached to it. and click the green Button.

"Ah! h-hi! Ka-"

"No STOP DONT CALL ME THAT"

"Oh! s-sorry S-Sherlock. U-Um"

"What is it that you need Sua?"

Yeah it's my FRIEND okay let's cross out The BEST cause I don't like her..really Trust me, she's a Snake in my backyard and I don't trust her. she may be shy,Pretty and innocent But wait and see her true Form it's much Uglier and Hideous than snow whites Enemy. Sua Is a Blonde girl Her hair is Curly and long. has green eyes, And She wears too much makeup.

"I was wondering i-if You wanna hang out with us? you know...y-your classmates? we're currently in the Arcade"

She said I frown And Pace around the Living room. I read her voice and Listen to her surroundings. ' the way she speak is Low and Shy like a Lost Kid. but a Few seconds she spoke fluently but Stutters again. her surroundings doesn't create much sound I can only hear a distant Sound of A Machine?, Electric fan?, no it's her Aircon. if it means Aircon she can be at her room. there's also a distant laughs of a girl. judging by the voices I heard,there are currently 4 girls in her room,' I Smirked and sat at the couch and crossed my leg. This girls. if they want to Prank me this bad they should've pick something Convenient and way more Planable. I watch the rain hit my window and create a dripping sound.

" Sua Your So smart you know?"

"I know right! anyways y-you"

"Oh Wait! Yes you really are smart! but the Opposite!"

"huh?"

I Laughed and stand Up and walked to the window. "Sua You are such a Noob when it comes to pranking people.Next time try to Prank me like... Something Interesting and Convenient okay? cause this Prank your doing...is kind of Lame and boring and wait! Let me add that VERY COMMON" Silent can be heard at the other line. until she spoke

"W-what the!!? hey I'm not prank calling you!"

"Shut Up. go and study Snake"

"WHAT?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME SNAKE!!? WHY YOU SON OF A"

"oh watch your mouth Darling You might spit some of your Poison and Past Right in my phone screen"

"HA! LOOK WHOS TALKING! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Me? I'm Sherlock who else?-"

"STOP IT!! STOP IT!! STOP IT!! YOU BITCH! DONT YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT OR I'LL CALL MY DADDY AND ARREST YOU!!"

"Sure go and arrest me I'm not scared anyways."

" GRRRRR!!!! HA! SURE I'LL CALL THE-"

I ended the call and deleted the number. I put my phone at the counter and yawn, I glance at the clock and sigh. it's already 5 I plop on the couch and grabbed the TV remote and watched the news. as Usual All might face is the first one that pops out on my TV screen and I just rolled my eyes. Sua Did mentioned That she's going to call her daddy and Arrest me to the police. knowing her she's a spoiled brat and gets everything she wants. I Smirked and Jumped in my Position "Oh why would you look at that! time to Beat the Snake! " I Grabbed my Blue coat and Grey Scarf. I walked in my bedroom and grabbed my SD card that's in my table and ran out in my apartment.

"mmm...yeah thank you"

I closed my phone and sfuffed my Hands inside my Coat pockets. I looked down in my uniform and cringe. Well... The tops are not that bad but THE SKIRT dude THE SKIRT it's so freaking Short!! I sigh and started to walk inside the school gate. I passed The other students that's Busy Talking,Gossiping and Random stuff and shits. oh! wait I didn't Introduce myself didn't I?

My Name is SHERLOCK, Female and yes that is, but Inspector Tsukauchi would Call me Miss Sherlock, I'm 14 years old. My parents Well they Left me with no Reasons and I was sent at the Nearby Orphanage But hey! it's not that bad! The only thing I know about my parents is that My Dad Is a Pro Hero and My mother Is A Police woman, But I really don't know why they left me like that soooo... I tried my best to survive in this world. Since I was a Kid maybe 7 or 10 I would only read books and play Chess. and there's also this time that I helped A Boy to find his lost puppy.

I actually never Dreamed to be a hero Someday. But I did Want to be a Detective!

I dont have a Quirk anyways. The school that I'm attending is Aldera Junior High. And I'm not a Sociable Person I would prefer to be Alone.

"Okay! you are all in Third Grade Now!!"

I Jumped in my seat and look up. seeing our teacher that's Flapping some paper. I leaned at my back and huff. I do hate stuff like these it's annoying, I would Prefer sleeping on my bed and listen some Sweet music. our Teacher Slammed his fist and looked at us. "I will now Distribute The Career Aspiration Document!" and then He Just Throws them In the Air like a trash.

" But hey! you have, For The most part, The Ambition to go The section of Heroics!'

The whole Class roars in Excitement and Activated their Quirk. well except to me and the Green Dude that's Sitting beside me.

"Well,well is everyone here has a good 'Individuals'? But be aware that the use of it outside The Establishment is Against The rules!!" he shouted at us. the whole class Settled down. then a Ash blonde dude spoke.

"SIR, DONT PUT ME IN THE SAME BAG AS 'OTHERS'! " The Ash blonde dude Shouted, his Two legs leaning on the Table "You know, With...This who have a 'weak' Individualities. I really do not Intend to make Buddy-Buddy" He said, Grinning like a idiot. I crossed my arms and just watch him talk.

The whole class Boo's at him.

"What Do you mean by that Katsuki?!"

"SHUT UP, YOU SECONDARY CHARACTERS! BEHAVE AS SUCH!!"

The dude that I presume that's Katsuki Shouted at them. The teacher Looked at him and spoke. " oh yes, Indeed Bakugou... You want to go... 'UAHighschool' Don't you?"

Our teacher said. the whole class starts to murmur about this school. murmuring about how hard the entrance exam is And About this school being popular to Japan. Bakugou jump on his Seat and slammed his feet.

" IM NOT SUPRISED THAT SECONDARY CHARACTERS LIKE YOU ARE QUACKING!! "

I sigh and slump in my seat. totally annoyed and bored. I Just really want to go now. I stopped thinking when the Ash blonde dude Talks again.

" I GOT A AT THE EXAMS, ME! I AM THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT WILL GO TO U.A!! I'LL LEAVE MY NAME FOREVER IN THE ANNUAL RANKING OF THE RICHEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!! "

" I WILL EVEN SURPASS ALL MIGHT. AND THEN I WILL BECOME THE HIGHEST RANKED HERO OF ALL!! "

I Covered my mouth to prevent my laughing, and composed myself, this guy...he really do have a Big Ego. "Now we talk about,its true that Midoriya also wishes to enter UA" Our teacher said, the green haired boy Flinched. I glanced at my side, seeing the broccoli boy shaking. the whole room became silent, Their Eyes burning the Green haired boys Soul.

"PFFFT!!!!"

"AHAHAHAHA! SERIOUSLY MIDORIYA?! IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU!!

" SOMEONE WHO ONLY KNOWS HOW TO STUDY CANT JOIN THE HEROES SECTION!!"

The green haired boy stands up. and spoke for defense. "It...it's not set in stone! you say that cause it has never Happened..."

BOOOM!!!!

"GOOD FOR NOTHING!!!"

"Bored..." I mumble and Dramatically slump in my seat. I didn't bring my Violin and it's getting hot in here. and also Bakugou is getting annoying! if I can just sneak out in here.

"YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A "WEAK INDIVIDUALITY" YOU...YOU GOT NOTHING!!! SO,WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO ENTER IN THE SAME ARENA AS ME, HUH?!!"

I bit my Left cheek. trying not to snap and shut Bakugou's mouth close, I just crossed my arms and keep myself calm and Bear with it.

"No...W-wait Not so fast Kacchan.."

the green haired boy tremble, raising his both arms. Bakugou Glared at him and clutch tightly his uniform Colar. Bakugou let go of him, Midoriya Scoot away until his back touched the cold wall.

"I SWEAR! I don't Intend to compete against you! It's just that...it's my goal since I was little...and then Nothing Ventured Nothing gained..."

I opened my eyes...and looked at the green haired boy...he's trembling, scared yet The look in his eyes... I don't understand they look Determined?Brave? 'this boy... he's not that strong and by the looks of it he doesn't have a Quirk...'. I wanna know him...I don't know why but I have the urge to know him more. I glance at Bakugou that's Glaring at him, before he can talk I cut him first.

"What a Waste of TIME!!" I shouted, the whole room becomes silent, my teacher glance at me.

"oh? The Shy girl is talking!"

"woah is this a miracle?"

"Maybe she ate something weird?"

The whole class murmured, I just rolled my eyes and glared at the teacher. The teacher Stiffens

"W-What is it S-Sherlock?" I sigh and stand up and put my hands inside my Coat Pockets. and glared at the teacher.

"You know...we have other subjects To get with,so End this Childish fight,Are you even a teacher or not? cause if you can't end this shit and just watch there I can Report this to the principals office telling him that 'oh Mister Principal there's a fight happening and our teacher is just watching Bohoohoo' " I said, our teacher Gasp, his face turning angry He slammed his fist And glared back to me,But sorry his glare is not intimidating.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Sherlock Go to the Detentions office!" He shouted and ended the fight between the two boys and glared back to me. I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out to him. and drag my bag, before I can go out I winked at the green haired boy and head out.

Midoriya Blushed and Lowered down his head.

The Detention room is not that bad, Instead I'm just the only person there. the whole place is quite and the only thing that I can do there is Sit,Close my eyes and Cross my fingers. and enter my Mind palace. My teacher Gave me a Whole day of Detention and thats no Biggie for me.

for now I'm heading out, I opened my bag and searched for my phone but it's not there,I groaned and Zip back my bag. 'I must have left it back at the classroom' I thought and started to walk back my classroom. I slide the door open seeing my classmates Standing up and Going out. I walked to my table and grab my phone under my table and also my Sketchpad. I stuffed it back inside my bag when I heard a loud explosion. I turn around seeing Bakugou holding a burnt Notebook, he Throw it at the window, Midoriya Tried to reach it but he failed.

I frown and clicked my tongue in annoyance.

I scanned him up and down, looks like they didn't even notice my presence here, so lets try to deduce this Hedgehog.

"Katsuki Bakugou, 15 Years old lives near the Shizuoka Prefecture,Loves to eat spicy food and Izuku Midoriya's childhood friend" I blurted out, Not Glancing at my back and keep my cool The two boys that I didn't even know they're names Stood shock, their jaws Dropped Midoriya Stood frozen and amaze while Bakugou Stared at the black haired girl, his Palms starting to light up.

"What are you talking about you Shitty Nerd?" He said Glaring at me, I just grin Wickedly and lift my index finger.

"You wanna know? okay listen here Bakugou, first of all it's kind of obvious that your 15 years old of course everyone inside our Class knows that! second, each day I would see you eat spicy food and also I saw you eating a Spicy noodle when you pass by the Detention room with your Buddies here,and your Colar also has a Orange stain which indicates that it belonged to the Noodle that you ate and third Midoriya just Gave you a Funny Nickname so it can also mean that he knows you and you know him The two of you can be best friends but it's kind of Off, Childhood friends?can be possible cause the way you look at each other and the way you talk was like you know each other for years..." I said And finished arranging my notebooks and turned to look at them. Bakugou stands there Wide eye while the two Boys Starts to choke on their own saliva. Midoriya Was amazed, how come a Shy girl in his class can be this Awesome? And also she just Made Bakugou Silent!

The Black haired girl Huff,still on her poker face She Grabbed her bag and Drag Midoriya out the classroom. Bakugou just stared at them, Midoriya Was about to speak when the black haired girl Cut him.

" Midoriya right? Anyways Don't worry I won't bite, Let me just help you Find your Hero Analysis notebook" Midoriya Looked at her and Spoke

"H-how did you know it's a Hero Analysis notebook?"

" You keep mumbling stuff about heroes Midoriya and you scribbled it down to that notebook"

Midoriya Blushed and Mentaly smacked himself for mumbling his Thoughts out loud. The two headed at the Back, Sherlock Stopped and Tapped her chin, still holding the Green Haired boys hand, she let go and Walked closely to the Koi pond. Midoriya just watched her Shout at the fish like.

' back off Fish!'.

' Shoo! Shoo! this ain't Food!'

' Hey don't eat that! or else I'll eat you myself!'

Midoriya sweatdropped, Sherlock walked back to Midoriya and Gave him the notebook.

"here,Its kind of burned and Wet, You might as well Dry this back to your home.."

Midoriya nodded, Sherlock was about to walk out when Midoriya Grabbed her Shoulder. Sherlock Flinched. She is not a Big fan in Physical Contact and Sentiment so she stood there. "I-I wanna know your name...I kind of forgot" Midoriya said scratching his head, he let go of her shoulder, Sherlock Turns at her back and looked at him.

"Sherlock,Just Call me Sherlock"

"M-Midoriya Izuku Nice to meet you S-Sherlock!"

"It is, until we meet again Midoriya"

Sherlock turned around,and walked away, Midoriya just stands there. and smiled.

She's one Interesting Girl, he never even thought that she can be Smart and Brave to talk like that to Katsuki. Midoriya Clutch his Notebook in his chest and sigh.

' Sherlock...She's Mysterious...'

He thought and walked out. while thinking and mumbling out his thoughts about Sherlock.

"UGH! Y-YOU BITCH!"

Sherlock rolled her eyes and put her two hands inside her coat pockets.

"Yeah right, just shut up will ya?"

Sua stomped her feet and shouted profanities to the Black haired girl. Sherlock just stands there and watched her Shout and curse. Sua was about to grab Sherlocks Coat collar but a Grey haired man stoped him. "Enough! you young lady are coming with me!" the grey haired man shout, Sua Stomped her feet again like a spoiled brat, her face turning red in range and her Blonde hair turning messy.

"BUT DADDY! SHE JUST CALLED ME A SNAKE! AND SHE PRANKED CALL ME!"

She shouted, Sherlock raised her Index Finger and spoke. "uh actually I admit that I called her a Snake but I didn't pranked call her,she did" she said Sua and her father looked at her. The blonde haired girl Rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah! do you have a proof?" She said, Sherlock smirked and Grabbed her phone she puts the SD card and Taps a Red Icon. 'Oh what a Bad move for a Spoiled Girl ' Sherlock thought.

Ah! h-hi! Ka-"

"No STOP DONT CALL ME THAT"

"Oh! s-sorry S-Sherlock. U-Um"

"What is it that you need Sua?"

I was wondering i-if You wanna hang out with us? you know...y-your classmates? we're currently in the Arcade"

"Sua Your So smart you know?"

"I know right! anyways y-you"

"Oh Wait! Yes you really are smart! but the Opposite!"

"huh?"

"Sua You are such a Noob when it comes to pranking people.Next time try to Prank me like... Something Interesting and Convenient okay? cause this Prank your doing...is kind of Lame and boring and wait! Let me add that VERY COMMON"

"W-what the!!? hey I'm not prank calling you!"

"Shut Up. go and study Snake"

"WHAT?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME SNAKE!!? WHY YOU SON OF A"

"oh watch your mouth Darling You might spit some of your Poison and Past Right in my phone screen"

"HA! LOOK WHOS TALKING! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Me? I'm Sherlock who else?-"

The Recording stoped. Sherlock Puts her Phone inside her pockets and Looked at the two with her Poker face. The blonde haired girl Gasp while her father Crossed his arms and glance to his daughter. Sua was about to shout in defense but her father beat her to it. The grey haired man Silence his daughter and Told her to tell him everything back to their house. The two walked out without Glancing to Sherlock.

"Phew Glad that was over" Sherlock mumbled and Stuffed her hand inside her coat pocket. She turned around and started to walk thinking what food she would cook for Dinner.

-END


	3. CHAPTER 2 THE CASE OC SECRET ADMIRER

Third persons POV.

"Oh! Sherlock what a pleasant surprise!"

" Ah Inspector, Another Murder in the alleyway eh?"

Sherlock is currently Having a Grocery shopping and Buying a new Sketchpad and it happens to be she stumble to her old friend. Inspector Tsukauchi. The Inspector was about to speak when Sherlock Beat her to it.

" Victim Is a Female age is 29, Got 5 stabs one to her shoulder, three to her Stomach and One to her forehead in addition to that she also has a Bruise to her neck. murder weapon A Rope and a Icepick. The murderer Strangled her first but the Victim Managed to fight. But still she didn't escape. the murderer started to Stab her using a Icepick."

Sherlock Blurted out, her eyes Glued to the Body. Tsukauchi Blinks and opens his mouth to respond when Sherlock Cuts him again.

" Anyways Inspector You got Primary suspects?"

"I- Well yes,come I'll lead you to them",

Tsukauchi Started to walk, Sherlock Trailing behind him. The black haired girl Looked around and observed. her eyes stopped at the Four Boys standing. some of them are crying and some of them just stayed silent. "Okay! Here we are, we got Four Primary suspect. the one is the Victims Husband, second is the Victims Father and third, the two boys are the Victims Brothers." Tsukauchi Said, Sherlock nodded and Took out Four Cold Soda can in her Grocery Bag. Tsukauchi stared at her. "You know what I don't care what are your names but One by one all of you hold this four Cold Soda Can for 5 minutes " she said. The four boys Looked at her Confusingly but Obeyed her. Tsukauchi didn't really know what's with the soda can but He trust the black haired girl.

The Four Boys Holds the Can and the timer starts

Sherlock is Closing her eyes,waiting Patiently while Tsukauchi is Tapping his foot to the ground,watching the whole scene.

CLANG!

Sherlock opened her eyes and looked at the Grey haired Man. his hand is trembling with pain and he's clutching it. Tsukauchi Walked at her side and mumbled " the father " Sherlock Grinned and Snatched the Four Soda cans back.

"Welp! he's all yours Inspector!"

She shouted. Tsukauchi Stared at her, Sherlock Sighs and pats the Inspectors Shoulder. she turned her head to the grey haired man that's Staring at her. Sherlock Grins again.

" Inspector did Mention that your the Victims Father. Oh! how Terrible father you are,you just killed your baby girl!" Sherlock Dramatically Shouted, The Three remaining Man Turned to look at the Grey haired man in Shock. "Y-you Are wrong I didn't kill her!" The Father shouted in defense. Sherlock just Rolled her eyes and continued her Deductions.

" I didn't kill her Nye Nye Nye. Okay Shut it Old man Show us your palms"

Sherlock commanded. The grey haired man's eyes widen. Sherlock Stayed monotone while the Man is Trembling and sweating, carefully he Reached out his palm and opened it Revealing a Bruise. Sherlock grins.

" you see. one of the suspects Murder weapon is the icepick and a Rope, first the Murderer Choke her using this rope " Sherlock Points to the Rope that's Resting on the Alleyway. " The Murderer is using a Rope that has a Rough surface which means if he clutch it tightly it can Bruise his palm or create a red mark." Sherlock continued,the grey haired man Almost Chokes on his own Saliva ' h-how!' He thought, Sherlock Grabbed the man's arms,she then Reach out to his left pocket and took out a Bloody Icepick, The three Boys that's the Victims Brothers Gasp.

"H-how? I-I"

"Your not good Hiding stuff ya know? you see the color of your Pants is Dark Grey. and to my suprise your left pocket is turning reddish."

Sherlock said observing The Icepick, she then Gave it to Tsukauchi. The inspector Grabbed a Plastic bag and put it inside. The police handcuff the Grey haired man and Dragged Him out. The Victims Brother and Husband is Shock but they know he deserves it, he just killed his own daughter!. While Tsukauchi is talking to the other officers, Sherlock walked to the Victims Husband and Brothers.

"Hey your the Victims Brothers right?"

"y-yeah *sniff*"

Sherlock nods and spoke." Your father...he's high in Drugs huh?" She said the two brother stared at her in shock. The two boys was about to ask how did she know that their father use drugs when Sherlock cuts them.

" Messy Hair, Pale Skin, Dry lips, And Red eyes. Yep he's using drugs. You better go to his room and searched his Stuff" She said and Grabbed her Grocery bag and Walked out. The two Brothers just stands there in Suprise.

Sherlock walked inside her apartment and put her Grocery bags inside the kitchen table. She was about to Arrange everything when her phone rang, she sighs and grab her phone that's resting on the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Kid!"

Sherlocks eyes twitch, She knows the only person that calls her KID and it's the Inspector himself. Sherlock Sighs and Spoke. "Inspector what is it that you need? I'm in the middle of Arranging stuff here." She said The inspector sighs. "It's not a Case that I'm calling here for, It's just that I just want to invite you for a Dinner Tomorrow...if you want" He said Sherlock Grabbed a Milk and puts it inside her Fridge. "Inspector You want to talk about something do you?" She said, Silence filled the other line until Inspector Tsukauchi Spoke. "Y-yeah...of course You will know about it!" He Said Sherlock Chuckles and Shakes her head. "Yeah it's obvious. let's just talk about it tomorrow" She said.

"Yeah sure"

Sherlock Pressed the red button and puts her phone On the Coffee table. She Sighs again and Goes back to the Kitchen to arrange her stuff.

It's already 5 in the evening and Sherlock is Bored, so she just Played her Violin and watch a Random show to her TV and eat some Ice cream.

"NO! DONT GO THERE! THERES A BLOODY TRAP YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" she shouted to the TV. if your Confused she's watching a Maze Show. And to be honest shes frustrated as to why did the player didn't even notice it that theres a trap. She was about to throw her spoon when the door knocks She turned off the TV and head to the Door she peeked to the Peephole, It's her Landlady. she opened the door and stared at the short woman Infront of her.

"Oh! Sherlock dear here I bought you some Fresh apples. and also there's a Cute handsome boy waiting for you downstairs." She said Sherlock Grabbed the Basket and thanked her Landlady. "Handsome boy? Nah Just Leave them I'm sure they just want to have my number" She said the Landlady just nods,Sherlock closed the door and puts the basket on the kitchen table, She plops to the couch and turned on the TV again. she sits there for 5 minutes when the door knocks again, She Slammed her Spoon. and puts her bowl of ice cream on the table, She Stands up and headed to the door again and opened it Dramatically,to her suprise it's Midoriya.

"Midoriya? what are you doing here?"

"I-I...U-Um"

"while I'm doing my Grocery shopping. you followed me all the way back here do you?"

Midoriya nods and Lowered down his head in Embarrassment. Sherlock Sighs. "I-I was actually here a-and U-Um I need y-your help" Midoriya Stammered, his face turning red. Sherlock Stared at him and blinks. "Ooookay? get inside" Midoriya obeyed and let himself in. Sherlock Closed the door and locks it. The black haired girl Let the boy sit at the Couch. She eyed him and Sit on the couch Infront of him.

"okay What is it that you need?"

Midoriya Reached out to his black jeans pocket and grabbed a two pictures. he puts it on the table, Sherlock grabs it and inspects the two pictures. " Um you see before Dismissal I Head to my Locker room to Grab my Book. but there's something strange. I was about to Press my Locker keys inside when I noticed a scratch marks on my Lockers Keyhole,It was like someone was forcing to open it." He said Sherlock Listened carefully while inspecting the pictures. "I opened my Locker and that's when I saw two pictures of me and a Teddy bear" He said Sherlock glance to the pictures again one picture is Midoriya sitting on his table while writing and the other picture is him Eating while Lunch time. " did you receive this pictures now?" Sherlock said Midoriya Shaked his head.

"N-no I received them Last W-week" he said. "Last week?" Midoriya nods and looked down "Yeah l-last week...at first I thought that they'll just leave me alone and hope they're feelings will fade away ...B-But t-things are getting Strange and creepy!" He said Rubbing his shoulders. Sherlock raised a brow she put the two pictures on the table and crossed her two fingers. "Oh please continue. after all there's nothing in my plate for now and it's getting boring watching a Frustrating TV show with a Stupid players that can't even notice a trap." She said. Midoriya just sweatdrop to her response.

"O-okay...so um yeah it's getting creepy cause whenever I go to my Locker room and open it. I would see a box of chocolates and a Picture of me. and this continues till Friday. while I'm walking back home I feel like someone is following me so I started to panic and ran as fast as I can." He said his hands trembling Sherlock Stands up and head to the Kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. she gave it to the green haired boy that's trembling in fear. Sherlock sat back down and Crossed her fingers again. and nod to the green haired boy telling him to continue. Midoriya Gulps and sighs. "And Right now I was buying a new All might figure. A-And I Feel that s-strange feeling again. So I ran again and I just can't T-take it anymore. a-and the only thing that pops out in my mind is you. and that's when I saw you walking out Carrying a Grocery bags.I followed you all the way here... I-I think it's no longer a Secret admirer...I have A Stalker" he said, Sherlock nods "Hmmm...Is there anything that you can add?" Midoriya Looks up and nods to her, he grabbed a another picture and gave it to her. Sherlock Takes it and Inspects the picture. Of course it's Midoriya in the picture,He's sitting on his table while scrolling through his phone.

"I-I think its one of my classmates.."

The black haired girl Looked at him and smiled

"What a Interesting Observation...Don't worry About this,Consider your Problem solved. If you want I can let you meet your secret admirer" She said, Midoriya lifts his index finger and Spoke "you know them?". He said a bit of suprised Sherlock crossed her fingers and sigh "We'll find out Later," She said, A wide Grin plastered to her face she then extended her arms.

"for now Can you Led me your locker key?"

At first Midoriya Hesitated,But he gave it anyways. he knows this is the only way to stop his creepy stalker. Sherlock Takes it and puts it inside her pocket,She then looked at the green haired boy on the eyes, Midoriya Flinched.

"Tomorrow Meet me at the rooftop at exact 5 o'clock, I will unmask the identity of your secret admirer and put an end to your problem." Sherlock said with confidence Midoriya smiled,he felt saved and relief. "T-Thank you!" He said and almost tear up. Sherlock nods

"I-I must go now,My mother must be worried about me." The green haired boy stands up and walked to the door Sherlock follows him and opened the door for him. "Sure thing Midoriya,Be careful out there" She said,Midoriya smiled and nods and started to walk away. Sherlock sighs and closed the door and goes back to her Couch and cont

inue eating her Ice cream while Reading a History Book.

-END


	4. CHAPTER 2 THE CASE OF SECRET ADMIRER #2

Thirds person POV.

"sorry dear but no one didn't duplicate a key like this..."

"ah okay thank you..."

Sherlock Stuffed Midoriya locker keys and walk away from the locksmith shop, she Huff's in Frustration and decided to go to the nearby café she took a seat and closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. she was about to drift to her mind palace when a voice interrupts her, "hello welcome to T34 cafe! is there anything that you want miss? we Have a Black coffee a frapochino, Milky way coffee,Black hole galaxy coffee and of course our best dark forest chocolate cake with 10 pocky sticks on top!" the waiter said with a heart warming smile. Sherlock blinks and and glared to the waiter.

" just Black Coffee"

the waiter Nods and walked away to take her order. Sherlock closed her eyes again and drift to her mind palace. "U-Um excuse me..." the waiter, now a random person annoys her again great. " What?" Sherlock opened her eyes,its a girl she has a green hair with a Yellow highlight shes wearing a alders junior high uniform of course. Sherlock held her pocker face and deduce her.

' she's skinny, she has a fight with her mother according to her face expression and a slap on her face, she's holding her phone it has Scratches she must have put it inside her pockets. there must be also some coins inside it and she wanna ask if Someone is sitting Infront of me'

"I wanna ask if-"

"Of course there's no one sitting there you can have it,just don't annoy me I'm thinking"

the Green haired girl sweatdrop and Put her bag down to table,she took out her notebook and her Pen,Sherlock Is still closing her eyes the waiter Arrived and gave her Black coffee Sherlock nods to the waiter and Sips her Black coffee.

"um aren't you a bit young for coffee?"

Sherlock Looked at her and scoff "Yeah I am so what?" she rudely replied to her. the girl frowned and Slammed her pen to the table Sherlock is not intimidated to her and just continued to sip her Black coffee "you know what that's Rude! I didn't do anything wrong so what's up with you!" Sherlock is still Looking down and typing something to her phone while tapping her fingers on her cup,the girl Growls and grabbed her bag and Walked away. Sherlock waited until she walked away. Sherlock smiled triumphantly and finished her Coffee "Oh bingo Finally found the next Suspect" She Throw the cup and walked out to the cafe,She opened her phone and called someone's number.

RIIIIIINGGG!!!

"H-Hello?"

"Hello Midora"

"U-Um S-Sherlock i-its Midoriya, erm anyways is there a problem about the case o-of U-Um y-you know..." Sherlock Stopped walking,her eyes locked to the green haired girl thats walking inside the Aldera junior highs gate, Sherlock kept her distance for 10 meters gap, "No Midoriya there's no Problem. Anyways tomorrow meet me at exact 8 o'clock on the rooftop of the school. I will unmasked the true identity of your secret admirer and put an end to your problem." She hung up and followed the Girl, Sherlock Blends to the crowd and grabbed a Random news paper to cover her face while following her. The girl stopped walking and grabbed her phone Sherlock Walked pass her and hides on the nearby Girls bathroom she grabbed her phone and waited for the girl to get in the entrance.

"yah I'm already here...yeah yeah sure... The green haired boy? h-hes F-fine he's just doing his homework...o-okay I'm going up to the rooftop...uh yeah bye-"

Sherlock records the conversation and stopped it, the girl Walked inside and climbed to the stairs Sherlock waited and followed her the girl climbed up until She got in the 5th floor and that's the rooftop. Sherlock Crouch down and hides from the back of the door, Sherlock watched the girl talked with someone She Took out her phone and took a picture. she smiled and put her phone inside her coat pockets "Well Looks like I'm done here, now there's only one thing left to do" she mumbled and walked down to the stairs, she climbed down to the second floor and walked to the faculty room. she slide the door open and all of the teachers looked at her. "uh yes is there anything that you need?" the teacher said Sherlock clears her throat and spoke nicely. "S-Sorry maam Um I just wanna ask if you know this Guy's?" She took out her phone and showed the picture, The teacher squinted her eyes trying to remember who the heck are these kids "Oh! yes of course the green hair girl is Kagura and the Boy is Mayo" The teacher said Sherlock nods and ask a question again "oh really? well I just wanna know if you have information about them?" The teacher frowned and crossed her arms "Sorry dear but we teachers are not allowed to show informations especially to you-" She stopped talking when Sherlock took a Card "Sorry but I'm 25 years old and I work from the police, is the badge a enough evidence Miss?" Sherlock lied The teacher Blinks and cleared her throat she let Sherlock in, the teacher opened some of her drawers and Inspects one of the paper.

"H-Here"

Sherlock took it without saying thank you and read all of the information.

KIYOSHI KAGURA

14 YEARS OLD

2nd Year Student

Classroom: 3-B

Female

MAYO HAKUDO

15 years old

2nd year student

Classroom: 3-B

Male

"this will do, okay you can have it now my job is done here" Sherlock Gave the papers to the teacher and walk out the faculty room the teacher just stared at her until she walked away,

Sherlock Smiling Triumphantly she walk out the campus and Whistle some random song. Her apartment is not that far so she arrived that quickly. Sherlock saw her Landlady sweeping the Backyard the old woman noticed her presence and smiled "Hello Sherlock dear,have you eaten yet?"

"Uh no I didn't sorry..."

"Oh my,Come on in I'll Give you some food dear, you must be starving"

"Lady Martha I'm not Hungry and plus I can survive for months if you wanna know"

"No! I insist! A beautiful Young lady like you should eat!"

Sherlock Sighs and just Accept her offer,well thats lady Martha for you. Shes Already 60 But Hell she can still clean and cook and even Do some exercises! She's also Sherlocks Landlady and the owner of the apartment that Sherlocks living in. She's nice and She also has 2 sons and they already have they're own families, Sometimes Lady Martha Misses her son's so She would visit Sherlocks Flat to Spend some time with her or play Chess,Sherlock didn't mind Lady Martha visiting her flat,She also need someone to listen to her talk about the cases she solved or Talk about random stuff. And Lady Martha? She is Listening to her.

"Look at you Sherlock,so Petite and skinny!"

Lady Martha Let Sherlock seat at the table and place A spoon and fork, Sherlock Looked down to her body "My Landlady My Body is perfectly fine and I'm not that Skinny" She Said holding her tummy the Landlady Placed the food and glared to the Black haired girl " Sherlock you are going to eat and that's an order from your Landlady" Sherlock Pouts and Stab the fork on the Meat " My names Sherlock,Never call me that" She said munching on the meat the Landlady just rolled her eyes and carries some Laundry,Sherlock Quickly finished her food and Washed the plates she walked upstairs and opened her flats door,she walked in and locked the door. and head to her bedroom.

She took off her Coat and change into a grey pajama and immediately plop to her bed.

MORNING...

8 o' clock

Midoriya Just Lied to his teacher that he needs to go to the infirmary cause he didn't feel good and his Head hurt,of course the teacher believed him and let him go to the infirmary. Midoriya Is sweating and totally scared,nervous cause he is going to Meet and see his creepy Stalker,and for Protection he bought a Tazer that he buyed from the nearby Shop and he is carrying it right now, The Tazer is well Hidden in his pockets so it's perfectly fine. he climbed up until he arrived on the 5th floor he slide open the door and walked out, there's no one Here the whole Place is quite. Midoriya scratch's his head and Sit on the Nearby Bench. He Put his left hand inside his pocket and Twiddle on his Tazer.

BUMP!!!

"Ah! u-um...Oh gosh I'm so sorry that was so embarrassing!"

a random student Stumble and Hit his face on the ground but He quickly Stands up and brush off the dust that's on his uniform. Midoriya Looked at the student and sweatdrop.

"Are you okay?" Midoriya Said, the student smiled and nods "A-ah u-um I'm fine no Biggie" Midoriya Observes the student. He's a Male has a Dark brown hair and it's a bit messy he also has a yellow eyes, The Brown haired boy Took out a Paper and showed it to the green haired boy.

" *pant* This p-paper! *pant* It says that you want to see me!" He excitedly said Clutching the peace of paper,Midoriya Raised a brow and looked at the paper, he didn't wrote this,heck the handwriting didn't even belong to him! "S-Sorry but I-Im not the one W-wrote this...I was actually waiting to someone so M-maybe you got a wrong person..." Midoriya Said the brown haired boy Frowned and showed him the paper again "But you left a not inside your Locker,you said you want to meet me at exact 8 on the rooftop to thank me for giving you some gifts."

Realization Dawned Upon Midoriya his Green eyes widen, he took a Step back and grip his Tazer inside his pocket. "W-wait t-then that means y-your my s-secret admirer?" The brown haired boy Bowed like a magician and smiled "yours Truly, Oh? why are you so pale? Heh maybe you didn't expect that I'm the person that your going to meet in here"

Midoriya Shakes his head, he didn't remember that he left a note inside his locker! and also he didn't have a amnesia! "S-Sorry but I-I don't know what a-are you t-talking about" and that's when a idea pops out inside his head,theres only one person that left a note inside his locker—–and it's Sherlock.

"Since the day I saw you,I want to know you more" While He is Stepping forward Midoriya can't help but step back,he wants to run so fast and call for help but his legs are So weak and he can't move them maybe because of fear. "I always treasure your smile and Love your mumbling, sometimes I would ask myself what is the taste of your lips"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

Midoriya shouted and took out his Tazer and pointed it to him. The brown haired boy Smiled Devilishly his Yellow eyes Gleamed with lustful Joy while Staring to the green haired boy. he bit His lips like a hungry Preditor and continued to step forward. He Aggressively Grab Midoriya's left arm and smack the Tazer away,Midoriya tried to let go of him but he is too Strong and he is Gripping his arms Tightly and it hurts him!

"Awww, you thank your secret admirer like that? well, I Like a brave person so I'm sure I'm going to Like you, Hehehe~"

"HEL-" He Quickly Covered Midoriya's Mouth and whispered to his Ears.

"Ssshhh...don't be noisy or else I'll push you down the ground, I don't want your beauty to be shed in blood don't I?" Midoriya shivered in fear when the brown haired boy touched his Cheeks

TAP! TAP! TAP!

TZZZZZZ!!!!

Midoriya opened his eyes seeing the brown haired boy On the ground And Groaning in pain. he looked Infront of him seeing The black haired girl thats still on her Pajamas and she is holding his Tazer. Sherlock Glance to Midoriya "Sorry I'm late" She said with her Pocker face the brown haired boy Stands up and glared to Sherlock he Took out a pocket knife and charged to her, Sherlock Grabs Midoriya's Hand and both of them avoids the attack Sherlock pushed Midoriya away and Crouch down to avoid the attack again She stands up and turned around The brown hair boy Aggressively Swung the knife forward but Sherlock avoids the attack and punched him straight on his face.

THUD

"hmph What a whimp"

Sherlock Stomp his Back and pushed away the knife,Midoriya Stumble and drop on the ground his legs are Shaking and he can feel his whole blood turned cold,he can't help but drop down on the ground.

"Sorry again for being late cause first I have to go and buy some Ice cream and forgot that it's already 8, so I quickly ran up here not caring if I'm still in my Pajama." She said and Took out her phone and showed it to Midoriya "And of course I placed some hidden Cameras here and record all the scene" Midoriya Tears up and hugged the black haired girl, Sherlock Flinched and pats Midoriya's Back awkwardly. Midoriya let go of her and sniffs "S-Sorry" He mumbles Sherlock clears her throat.

"We have and Evidence against him, don't worry you no longer have a creepy secret admirer"

-END


	5. CHAPTER 4 THE SUICIDE ATTEMPT OF KAGURA

Third persons POV.

Since that Thing that happened to the green haired boy. He usually talks with The Black haired girl if the teacher is not discussing,they usually talk about the events yesterday and Midoriya calls it 'THE CASE OF SECRET ADMIRER' and Sherlock Admits that the title is good. Midoriya also discovers that Sherlock can know everyone's Secret and all just by Looking at them.and Sherlock would call it Deducing. so Midoriya is Trying his best not to spill the beans out, Sherlock Must never know that he's Having a training with All might,of course he is doing it cause he wants to get in UA! it's his dream school! and now he thinks about it.

"Hey Sherlock I was wondering,do you have a plan to go to U.A? I'm sure you have a Quirk"

Sherlock Opened her eyes and glance to Midoriya

the green haired boy Stared to her, Sherlock Sighs and Uncrossed her fingers "No Midoriya I have no plans To go in that school,And I'm quirkless" She said, Midoriya's eyes widen, She doesn't have a Quirk! how?! this girl,she has the skills and brains and- "Midoriya Your mumbling out your thoughts again"

"AH! S-SORRY!"

"Its fine..."

The two stopped talking when a teacher walked inside, the class starts and Sherlock being Sherlock Shes Bored and just want to go out but she can't do that. Sherlock Stayed in her seat until the bell rang,all of the students stands up to buy some foods and random stuff. Sherlock stands up and grabbed her Black jacket and head out,Midoriya quickly Stuffed his pen and Grabbed his Hero analysis notebook and followed The black haired girl. The two walked side by side,Midoriya Is trying his Best Walking with her,cause Damn! She's tall and has Long legs what do you expect?

Sherlock Noticed this and Slowed down a little

the two arrived at the cafeteria and Immediately buyed some foods and Took a Seat at the back.

"So Sherlock Who's your favorite hero?" Midoriya said and munched on his sandwich, Sherlock Sips her juice and Looked at Midoriya "I don't have a favorite hero, those kind of stuff is useless Inside my Mind palace" She said, Midoriya Raised a brow "Mind palace? what's that Your Bedroom?" He Replied with a confused face,Sherlock Stop sipping her juice. and points to her temple. "This Midoriya,My head,My brain,My mind palace. I Stuff Important Things in here and if theres a useless information...I would immediately Delete it" She Explained, Midoriya Nods in understanding and Finished his food and Sips his juice. he opened his Hero analysis notebook and continued writing, the two would talk some random stuff,Midoriya would ask if how many cases Sherlock solved and she would answer it,Sherlock would tell him about the interesting cases she solved and Midoriya is Amazed,Sherlock would also ask a question like what's his IQ and How can humans be stupid sometimes. She talks like she's not a human! But Midoriya just shrugs it and just answer her questions. Maybe she's Just being her, Sherlock being Sherlock.

"Midoriyaaaaaaa"

The green haired boy sighs and glance to her, the two just finished eating and they're inside the Classroom. and Sherlock Just keeps calling his name 5 times, "Y-yeah?"

"I'm bored"

"You just said the same thing 5 times"

"I'm Booored"

"6 times"

Sherlock slumps on her seat and groaned, Midoriya Chuckled and continued doing his stuff. Sherlock Pokes him on his cheeks, again Midoriya glance to her "Your bored?" he said. Sherlock pout Childishly. "Your getting comfortable to me are you?" Sherlock said while grinning, Midoriya blushed and shakes his head "A-ah um...how can you say so?"

"Your not stuttering, your not blushing and your asking some questions right away"

Midoriya smiled, maybe he is getting comfortable. at first he thought that Sherlock is a Quite,Cold hearted Girl but since she helped him and saved him, everything that he thought about her changed,she can be nice.

"Midoriya you look like a broccoli"

Or not...

Midoriya rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair, Sherlock sits properly and Crossed her fingers again. " Hey Midoriya,whats 'Sorry' means to you?"

The green haired boy glance to her and spoke "um sorrow? Regret?" The Black haired girl glance to him "really? well whenever I did something wrong I just felt compelled to say that magic word."

"Compelled? You just felt forcing yourself to say Sorry?"

"That's what ordinary people would do, don't they? If they did something wrong to a person, their natural reaction is to say sorry,"

Midoriya surprisingly Drops his pen and stared to her. Holy and unholy duckling is she even human? She talks like shes not one of the mortal. Midoriya Grabbed his pen and cleared his throat.

"well if you did something wrong, you have to say sorry.but with feelings like you mean it, you can't just say sorry because your force to." Midoriya explained which is surprising cause he is explaining it to a Teenage girl with the same age as him. "Oh really? I thought you need to say 'sorry' so that you can do the wrong thing again to someone you know, like friends." She said tapping her chin,Midoriya Closed his notebook,stuffed his Pen inside his pockets and Turned to his side to listen. Sherlock Continued while holding her chin.

"hmmm...let's see-Like 'thank you' your expressing your gratitude to someone so that you can ask them for further favors. This news to me.Really." Midorya is really suprised like,What Dictionary did she get the concept of 'Sorry' and 'Thank you'.

"your face tells me you're wondering where did I get those notions." Sherlock didn't need her Superb Deduction skills, Midoriya's Crossed Eyebrows and strange face expression is enough to know. "I got it from my classmates since I was Elementary. I noticed that if they did something wrong,they would say sorry,and the next day they'll do the wrong thing again. And the Cycle repeats Endlessly." She said gesturing her hands,Midoriya Looked Infront of him seeing his classmates,Bakugou. Talking loudly some of them are Laughing,gossiping, smacking each other and Vandalizing their tables. "How about your friends?"

Sherlock Becomes silent, and Midoriya just felt the cold breeze of a silent Angel. Sherlock didn't answer for a second. she lifts her Head and Crossed her fingers. " Before I answer that question, do we have the same definition of friends? I just want to make sure. Maybe we have different dictionary that were reading."

Midoriya Can't help but smile when he heard her reply." that's a line someone without any friends would say." Midoriya Quitely said but enough for Sherlock to hear. She smiled and lifts her index finger. "Interesting Deduction!" she said,Midoriya Sweatdrop and chuckled.

"Um so You don't have peers?" He said scratching his cheeks,Sherlock nods and Glance to the green haired boy.

"I don't have friends"

She Said, Midoriya Sadly smiled and looked down to his desk. He really thought He was one. Midoriya really wants to be friends to her...She's Brave,Mysterious,Smart,Childish and...Interesting.

"Hmm...but maybe I can put you in my Bucket list...for now." Midoriya Looked at her and grin,

Sherlock Admits that Midoriya is Interesting and has a strange habit just like her. and for now she'll put him to her bucket list. She can't just tell him that theyre friends now Yehey! that just felt wrong for her. She needs a worthy and useful one!

and a Idea pops out her head, and she is sure thats it's going to be Crazily Brilliant!

"So Midoriya since I saved you from your Crazy stalker I owe you a Favor" she smiled Wickedly while Staring to the green haired boy that has a confused face plastered on him. "oh also..." Sherlock took out her phone and showed him his Fumblr Post and all. and Midoriya just wants to explode cause you know why? some of his post is just about,the heroes about all might and his daily life and of course about Sherlock!

" it's not difficult to search stuff on the internet as long as you know the right keywords" she said typing something on her phone, Midoriya's jaw almost drops but gladly he closed his mouth. " did you deactivate your Acebook account? why can't I see it?"

"Y-your stalking me online?"

"you Piqued my Curiosity so I decided to run an online background check on you" Sherlock Continued to Type on her phone,not even Glancing to the green haired boy. " just making sure that your not a serial killer or a Low IQ guy"

Wow, just Wow Midoriya just wants to tell this to the whole world! SHERLOCK IS ONE HELL WIERD BUT INTERESTING GIRL THAT HE MET!

"okay back to my favor, I want you to Revised this blog post. your prose is good,your descriptions are vivid and you can keep your readers at the edge of their seats, but you made me look like a Shy girl or somethin in here,but okay!"

Sherlock said and turned off her phone,Midoriya Appreciates the compliments. he Blinks and Politely smiled. he was about to speak when Sherlock Cuts him "and I want you to join me with my exciting cases of course!" She excitedly said.

" Really? like solving cases and catching some bad guys? Oh wow um uh...SURE!!"

He excitedly said,with his sparkling Eyes Sherlock grinned and point her index finger to him. "Aaaand I want you to observe and take note of the details. at the end of the day, you should blog about it"

"you want me to be your Chronicler?"

"Yes and my Right hand man"

She said the two lowered down their heads to avoid getting caught cause the teacher is here. the two looked at each other and smiled, " I know that the police can be stupid sometimes and I know there's a lot of Interesting cases out there. In order to gain they're interest I thought that maybe I need a Blogger so I came up to you. Midoriya you will be in charge in Media and public relations,you're blog will be the main testimonials of how Great and brilliant we are when it comes to solving Problems and cases." She said Midoriya Just wants to tear up, and hug her but That would be a bit strange and awkward. at the end Midoriya accepted the offer and the two Settled down and listened to the teacher.

RIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!

the Bell rang and that's the cue for dismissal. Midoriya Grabbed his bag and grabbed his notebook, he was about to go when a Familiar figure stands on the door "Sherlock? I thought you-"

"Midoriya I was Waiting for you. Hurry up were going to the police station. I just want to talk with the Inspector there"

"S-Sure!"

The two walked side by side and walked down until they got on the ground floor. Midoriya Really thought that his day would be Normal and great but when he saw a Bunch of Highschool students blocking on the Gate and also the exit. The whole Normal day thing just shattered into Peace's.

All of them are staring up the rooftop. some of them have a worried face. out of curiosity Midoriya Looked up. maybe because they saw a hero fighting a villain or a Alien that's ready to Invade earth.

But Midoriya is suprised when he see a female student standing on the edge of the rooftop. and it looks like She's planning to Jump. even though She's Far away, she looks familiar.

Midoriya Saw his teacher, and ran to him.

"PLEASE DONT JUMP!!!"

" S-Sensie! W-whats happening? Is she our classmate?"

"Oh It's you Midoriya!" the teacher Looked at him with a Worried and terrified expression that's plastered on his face, "No she's not, she's a Second year student and it looks like Kagura is planing to jump so all of the Faculty members including the Guards of the campus is up there convincing her to don't jump"

"Huh? why? does she have a problem?."

" Well she heard that this Mayo kid is Expelled because of serious-offense. Now Kagura wants Mayo to be back or else she'll kill herself. I also heard that the two are super close that's why she can't accept that he just got Expelled. They said she also Has feelings for him? I don't know..."

Midoriya is sweating pretty hard,he gulp the lump in his throat and Took a deep breath. So Sherlock did make sure that this Mayo kid will never harm him again, Did she showed the Video to the Proffesors and the principal?

Midoriya doesn't have a problem to his secret admirer now, but it looks like it replaced with these problem,a second year student that's going to kill herself. if she's going to kill herself Midoriya's Ego can't take that anymore and he is certainly sure that it's going to hunt him forever. even if it's Mayo's Fault That he got Expelled well Midoriya is the one that led him to it. now one thing led to another

A angelic Voice whispered to his ears,telling him that he should stop the girl. Midoriya Ran out from the scene and Looked around searching for a familiar Black haired girl.

"oh? is the shooting done?"

Midoriya turned around seeing Sherlock that's Eating a Biscuit.

" what kind of movie are they shooting? is it an action,drama or Comedy film?"

"Sherlock! I need your help!"

Midoriya Grabbed Sherlocks Hand and dragged her upstairs.

" wait what? why are you dragging me around?"

" you just Expelled Mayo, now His Friend is planning to kill herself." Midoriya Explained to her " And right now we need to stop that girl!"

"So it's my fault now? there's no problem eliminating a scum like him from school" Sherlock tried to let go to Midoriya's grip bit Gladly Midoriya is Gripping her tightly. "if you killed a Cockroach, does that mean you need to be guilty to what you did?" Midoriya let go of her and looked at her in the eyes.

"Let's say that you did the right thing. But because of what happened, an innocent life is at stake! We should help her-I mean- we should stop her from committing suicide!"

"Not my cup of tea." Sherlock Boredly said, Midoriya pleadingly Holds her arms "please My Ego won't take it if theres something happened to that girl!" Sherlock Stared to him and sighs. "Fine I will help you, But that doesn't guarantee that I can stop her,Bathing on her own blood with a Multiple Broken bones. I'm no wizard or a hero that can save her from a tragic ending."

" I-I never said that you are a hero..." The green haired boy said and Sniffs. he don't know but he has a feeling that she can resolve the situation. if Sherlock can lure out his secret admirer through a cunning method, Midoriya has high hopes that she has a plan to stop this suicide attempt right now.

"Before that, I need some moment of privacy to think of a way to stop her. You can go ahead, Just make sure she won't jump Until I'm not there"

Midoriya Nods and Leaves Sherlock thats standing Infront of the Vending Machine. when he arrived from the rooftop. There's a lot of teachers and Students,just like Sherlock said It looks like there's a Shooting in here, The teachers are telling her to stop and the Guards Are already to their positions,All eyes are focused on the young lady that's standing over the edge.

"Please just Get down!"

" don't waste your life Kid!!"

shouted from the teachers that's Currently On the ground floor. "F-For what?!" She shouted, her Faced stained with tears " h-how many times do I have to tell all of you? I want you to bring Mayo Back! j-just Lift his Expolsion!" one of the teachers stepped forward while looking straight to the girl.

" that's a bit difficult cause the thing he did is a serious offense. but we can talk about it. just Walked in here and you'll be fine"

"DONT COME NEAR ME!" She shouted to them like a ranging Lion, She stepped backward,if she stepped again she surely fall down. " Talk about it? do you think that you can fool me? You just want me to get out in here that's why your saying that!" the green haired boy Looked around looking for Sherlock. how long does she need to think a plan to stop this? if she won't Climbed up in here Midoriya is Sure that a Bloody Pool bath and a Multiple Broken Bones Kagura is the first Thing that Sherlock would see.

" any one of you would step forward I will Surely Jump down!" she shouted and that made all of the teachers and students step backward. "if you dont want me to jump Bring Mayo Back!"

"Go Ahead, Jump!"

All heads turned to the rooftop door, seeing a Black haired girl that looks like enjoying the attention. Her yellow Eyes Staring straight and her Hands stuffed inside her Black jacket she walked slowly where the teachers are standing.Midoriya sighs

Finally she's here.

"what took you so long?" Midoriya said Glaring to the Black haired girl. "Oh I drink a coffee from the Vending machine Cause I'm thirsty." Her face is so calm like there's no crisis happening here. Midoriya is not so sure If he needs to Pinch himself or He needs to Pinch her.

"Are you aware of how sensitive what's happening right now? Be thankful she didn't jump while your not here." Midoriya said.Sherlock squints her eyes and Observed the whole Place. "Um...Yes of course I'm here to stop this drama." Sherlock Stopped Observing and continued to walk to the girl thats currently Silent.

"D-DONT COME NEAR ME! OR I'LL JUMP!"

"What? you didn't heard what I said earlier? I said Jump. Go on Jump!" Midoriya's Jaw dropped. Instead of stopping her She did the opposite?! " let's stop these nonsense drama right here,right now. I'm getting bored already." Everyone around her gasped, wondering what in the world did she say. Midoriya Just wants to Hide under the Ground or just Throw his shoe right in Sherlocks face! She was suppose to save the poor girls soul! that's what he asked her! did Sherlock really want her to be Dead?!

"Y-your not going to stop me?" even the girl thats planning to kill herself is confused to what Sherlock said.

Sherlock Laughed and Shakes her head. " Why should I stop you? This is a free country, you can do what you want. Unlike these Low IQ Buffoons here, I don't have the intention to play the hero just to save a selfish bitch. you want to kill yourself just because a boy got Expelled in school? how lame."

"S-Selfish Bitch? How dare you!"

"What? it's true right?" Sherlock said and a wide Grin is plastered to her face. and surely it will make you pissed. " your too selfish. have you ever thought to yourself what would be your family feel, your classmates,friends and other people that knows you if your Gone in this world. You want them to grieve over your death, you want them to feel the pain of loss while you!" Sherlock points to the green haired girl.

" Just Chillingly watch them. if that's not selfish I don't know what to call it."

"I-Im not selfish!" The green haired girl stepped forward. Her white teeth is Visible that's ready to Bite Sherlock. "You don't have the right to judge me! You didn't know me. You have no idea about who I am!" Sherlock Made a waving gesture as if she didn't give a damn to whatever the young woman had said. " Meh, not really interested about who you are. Just Jump already when you feel like it. don't take the drama so long. To be honest,I am worried about the mess that the Janitors will have to clean up once your Bloody hell Blood is Trailing down the pavement. Oh and also your Scattered bones!"

Midoriya Looked at the girl, he can see a irk mark on her forehead and her face is turning red and she is clutching her hands tightly causing it to turn white. "huh? I thought that your going to jump? What's with the delay? Go ahead,Jump!" Sherlock Said while doing some shoo gestures.

"Just so you know, I was the one that filed the serious offense complaint against him."

"You son of a bi-!"

The girl Jumped to Sherlocks direction and Roared like a Lion She is raising her nails that's totally Ready to Give Sherlocks face a scratch but gladly The guards Immediately Took action and grabbed the girls Arms and dragged her away.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

And since the drama is done the whole crowd slowly Walks away. "that was a close one." Sherlock said while Touching her cheeks,checking if theres a scratch marks. Midoriya walked to her side. he just don't know if he should be amazed or shock by the method that she used to stop the troubled girl from committing suicide. Midoriya clears his throat and Looked to the Black haired girl.

" And what is the method that you just did there?"

Midoriya asked. "Reverse Psychology!" She said while walking down and Walked to the Left Hallway. " I expect her to do the opposite of what I suggested."

"How can you be so sure she will do the opposite to what you said?."

"I just need to hit a sensitive spot so that I can have her attention." She said while Doing some weird hand gesture. Midoriya Listened " I provoke her a bit and voila! Instead of Jumping,she attempted to assault me."

Wow Midoriya is amazed. if theres a award for a underhanded tactics, Sherlock would surely win it. Only God knows how many tricks is hidden under her sleeves. the two got out from the campus, Sherlock Glance to the green haired boy.

"Hey Midoriya let's have some coffee. My treat"

"u-um B-b-but I don't drink coffee..."

"Then you can have their dark forest chocolate cake With 10 pocky sticks on top."

"W-what! B-But...Fine"

-END


End file.
